Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a rotating cylinder device, and in particular to a wrap belt mechanism of a rotating cylinder device.
Description of the Related Art
A blood pressure monitor is a medical device which measures blood pressure.
When using a blood pressure monitor, an arm belt will be wrapped around the arm of a patient. In the process of increasing the pressure in the arm belt to exceed the maximum blood pressure and then being decreased gradually, the arterial pulsation in the arm can be detected by a pressure sensor via the arm belt, and thus the maximum and minimum blood pressure can be determined.
However, with regard to the arm belts of traditional blood pressure monitors, there is a problem in that the pressure applied around the patient's arm is usually inconsistent. This affects not only the comfort of the patient but also the accuracy of the results of the blood pressure measurement.